No Puedo Quitar Mis Ojos De Ti
by IlGiovane
Summary: Christophe x Craig. Ze Mole esta enamorado de Tucker y no sabe como confesarse, tres personas lo ayudaran a elaborar un plan que tal vez falle o tal vez resulte. Dedicado especialmente a Sakuyachan16 ¡Muchisímas Felicidades! :3


**Buenos días, Tardes o Noches**

**Hoy les traigo un fic ChristopheXCraig, esta dedicado especialmente con mucho cariño para Sakuyachan16 ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hermosa! Espero que te agrade este intento de fic al igual que a los demás lectores.**

**...Sin más contratiempos...**

_**South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker**_

* * *

**No Puedo Quitar Mis Ojos de Ti**

Era una mañana indescifrablemente cálida en South Park. En la preparatoria, como en cualquier mañana, el maestro de la primera hora pasaba lista al alumnado y, como en cualquier mañana, el joven Ze Mole dormitaba en su pupitre pero esta vez sin su chaqueta café, solamente tenia puesta una remera verde oscuro que hacia visible su sexy, sexy torso que se marcaba cuando inhalaba su preciado oxigeno.

-Broflovski-

-Presente-

-Cartman-

-¡Aquí!-

-Donovan-

-¡Aquí, querido Profesor!-

DeLorn seguía con la cabeza recargada en su pupitre, cerrando los ojos en momentos. Al poco tiempo su vista se nublo y quedo dormido por escasos segundos con la imagen de un peculiar pelinegro que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-DeLorn-

El castaño entreabrió los ojos y miro como sus compañeros lo observaban

-DeLorn…-

Frunció el seño, varios de esos hijos de puta lo miraban y reían mientras otros le hacían señas con las manos

-¡DeLorn!-

-¡Zapato!-

-¡DELORN!-

-¡Pr-presente!-

Las risas de sus compañeros inundaron el salón. El grito de su profesor lo había espantado de sobremanera y ahora se encontraba de pie junto a su mesa-banco. Volteo a ver a su alrededor y les saco el dedo al mas puro estilo Tucker a todo el mundo.

-¡DELORN!-

-¡QUÉ!-

-¡¿Cómo dijo?-

-M-m-mande Profe…-

-¡Tome asiento!-

Asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su lugar. En realidad le venia valiendo madres que todos se rieran de el pero, al ver la cara monótona de cierto pelinegro negando con la cabeza, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y agacho la vista.

Quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo ese maldito nicotinómano le llamaba la atención y no, no era solo una simple calentura. Eso lo pensó al principio cuando comenzó a tener sueños y reacciones indecorosas con el azabache de azules ojos.

Las primeras horas pasaron tan lento que Ze Mole sintió como su cuerpo se encarnaba en el pupitre. El preciado sonido de la campana para el almuerzo logro que el castaño recobrara fuerzas y saliera corriendo hacia la cafetería seguido del rubio ingles de su amigo, la mandona y manipuladora de su novia y la rubia sexy de Bebe

-¿Por qué viene ella?-

Dijo el castaño a su amigo apuntando descaradamente a la rubia, la cual frunció el seño para después contestar

-Porque Wendy me invito, mugroso oloroso-

-¡¿A quien carajos le dices mugroso oloroso?-

-¡Al que esta lleno de tierra y con olor a lodo!-

Los dos ojiverde se abalanzaron contra si con unas cuantas venitas hinchadas en su frente dispuestos a arrancarse los pelos pero la parejita los alcanzo a separar justo a tiempo

-Basta Bebe, comamos tranquilamente ¿Si?-

-¡Mas vale que te tranquilices Christophe! ¡O duermes fuera esta noche!-

El cuarteto se dirigió a una mesa algo arrinconada de la cafetería después de tomar cada quien sus respectivos almuerzos, las mujeres se encontraban sentadas juntas y los hombres enfrente de ellas.

-Y dime Chris, ¿Por qué dormías en la primera clase?-

-Cierto, ¿No dormiste bien anoche?-

Hablaron las mujeres con algo de curiosidad mientras desenvolvían sus delicias de hamburguesas sin quitar la vista del castaño

-NO-

-Je, de hecho no durmió toda la noche revisando el muro de Facebook de alguien-

Dijo cantarinamente el ingles dándole un mordisco a la hamburguesa con queso frente a él, su rostro reflejaba burla y eso hizo que el instinto chismoso de las chicas se pusiera alerta

-¡¿Quién?-

-¡Cállate Gregory!-

Los ojos de las féminas brillaban y un sonrojado Chris trataba de callar a su rubio amigo con las manos. Las chicas veían con interés la graciosa escena, ¿tanto problema por saber el nombre de esa persona? ¡Esto iba a ser algo muy bueno! Finalmente Gregory metió de un golpe la hamburguesa doble del castaño en su boca, ganando así, ese encuentro.

-Bien, como iba diciendo…-

**Flash Back**

-¡¿Quién mierdas es esa puta?-

Eran las 2:00 am. Y un castaño se encontraba en el piso de su habitación con la notebook de su compañero de apartamento. Sus ojos estaban llenos de venitas rojas y unas tremendas bolsas moradas adornaban sus ya cansados ojos, su cabello despeinado y una apenas visible sombra de barba le daban un aspecto deplorable

-Tengo que saber de donde la conoce… ¡Espera! ¿Y esta otra quien es?-

La luz del pasillo se encendió y unos pasos afuera de su habitación se empezaron a escuchar sin embargo eso no hizo que el francés despegara la vista de la pantalla

-¿Chris?-

-¡Deaah!-

La luz que entro por la puerta lastimo la vista de DeLorn e hizo que gateara bajo su cama. Gregory bufo molesto por la actitud inmadura de su amigo y camino hacia él, agacho la cabeza y vio a un castaño hecho bolita aun con la cara estampada en la pequeña notebook

-Por Jes… ¡Sal de ahí abajo Christophe!-

-¡Cierra la endemoniada puerta!-

Tras cerrar la puerta y dejar nuevamente a oscuras la habitación, el Topo salió como entro por debajo de la cama, sin, quitar los ojos de la notebook

-Oh por Dios ¡Te ves horrible Chris!... ¿Qué putas estas haciendo con mi notebook?-

-Mi-mira lo que dice aquí, Craig Tucker ahora es amigo de Arely Miller, Jessica Miranda ¡y veinte zorras mas!-

Gregory rodo los ojos y se sentó en el piso junto a Chris. Miro la pantalla y observo como el francés entraba y salía de diferentes muros de chicas que tenían a Craig Tucker como amigo, debía admitirlo, cada una estaba más buena que la anterior. Estúpido y sensual Tucker.

-Estas demente DeLorn, ¿Obsesionado de esa forma con Craig? Je, mejor dile que quieres coger con el y quítate esa tensión sexual de encima-

-¡No me lo quiero coger!-

-¿A no?-

-¡No! Bueno… ¡Si! Bueno… ¡Arg! ¡Cállate Fields! Yo quiero a Craig, no solamente me lo quiero tirar ¿Entiendes? Yo creo… creo que realmente me gusta…-

El francés miraba seriamente al rubio a su lado. Greg abrió los ojos ante la confesión de su amigo, una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujo en su rostro. Ze Mole sonrió, ¡en serio le creía! ¡Eso era bueno!

-Ajá, ya dile que le tienes ganas a su lindo culito-

El rubio cambio completamente su expresión y se puso de pie sacudiéndose las posaderas, Chris no lo podía creer ¡Enserio pensaba que le había creído!

-P-pero ¿No me crees?-

-Topo, ¿Enserio? El rudo y macho Christophe DeLorn ¿Enamorado de Craig Tucker, el otro rudo y macho? Pff, ajá, si como no-

Rodo los ojos y rio burlescamente, salió de la habitación olorosa a tierra mojada dejando a un desconsolado castaño y camino a su recamara escucho otro grito de parte de su amigo

-¡¿Pero quien putas mierdas madres es esta perra?-

**End Flash Back**

-Y… creo que se acostó hasta las cinco-

Los ojos de las mujeres estaban a punto de salirse de las cuencas, sus bocas eran solo una pequeña línea dibujada en sus caras

-¡Kyaa~!-

Gritaron al unísono cerrando con fuerzas los ojos y los puños pegados a su pecho dejando a toda una muy confundida preparatoria. Los chicos frente a ellas retrocedieron un poco por su repentino cambio, la cara de Ze Mole era un lindo tomatito a punto de estallar.

-¡Cierren su puta boca malditas locas!-

El topo se abalanzo hacia las gritonas introduciendo en sus bocas sus respectivas hamburguesas como anteriormente lo habían hecho con él. A los segundos las chicas escupieron su almuerzo y miraron con una gran sonrisa al castaño, provocándole un cierto tipo de temor

-¿Es enserio?-

-¿Te gusta Craig?-

Lo bombardearon con preguntas provocando que el sonrojo del francés aumentara y comenzara a sudar, poco a poco las féminas terminaron sobre la mesa y el pobre de Chris acostado en su asiento. La rubia se acercó poco a poco a su rostro pegando sus grandes pechos en el pecho del francés y le pregunto con un susurro y con los ojos entrecerrados

-O acaso… solo te lo quieres tirar…-

Los dos ojiverde abrieron los ojos lentamente, el castaño aventó a la rubia por encima de la mesa haciendo que se cayera encima de Wendy. Gregory rápidamente fue a ayudar a las chicas, principalmente a su amada novia.

-¡Que no! ¡Mierdas! ¿Qué no entienden que realmente me gusta?-

El grito del francés se escucho por toda la cafetería ganándose todas las miradas de los alumnos principalmente la del morocho con complejo de fumarola. Craig frunció el seño y se levanto rápidamente de su asiento saliendo de la cafetería seguido por su adorable amigo paranoico

-¡Cra-ig! ¡Espera po-por favor!-

El rubio paranoico corrió en la misma dirección que el azabache. La mesa del francés se sorprendió por la actitud que tomo el azabache. Lentamente tomaron asiento y El Topo agacho su vista tomando sus castaños cabellos con sus puños. Lentamente levanto la cabeza y miro a sus amigos frente a él.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?-

Los ojos del castaño brillaban, una pequeña esperanza de que Tucker le correspondiera empezaba a crecer en su interior, miro las caras estupefactas de sus compañeros y sonrió, al parecer ellos pensaban lo mismo, pero como siempre la voz de Gregory arruino el momento para Ze Mole

-Y ¿Si se fue por otra cosa? Digo, tal vez se molesto por tu repentino grito y se largo-

La sonrisa de Chris se borro al instante, esa era una muy buena posibilidad, nuevamente agacho la cabeza pero ahora la voz de la morocha se escucho

-No lo creo, ¿Vieron como Craig miraba A Chris? Yo conozco esa mirada filosa ¡Son celos!-

Las chicas empezaron a dar brinquitos, en realidad querían que su "amigo" quedara con el nicotinómano, sin embargo la mirada de negación del ingles decía otra cosa

-Mejor no te arriesgues Chris, Tucker es como una caja fuerte, tiene una cierta combinación para poder abrirse y mostrar lo que guarda en su interior, pero, cada vez que fallas en los códigos es mas difícil poder abrirla, muchos lo han intentado y han fallado pero solo hay una persona capaz de abrir esa dura caja metálica sin fallar en el intento-

Los tres restantes miraron confundidos al ingles, estaba diciendo que ¿Christophe tenia que abrir a Craig para ver su interior? ¡Eso es enfermizo! ¡Solamente quería amarlo y abrazarlo! ¡Y darle toda, toda su ternura!

-Entonces quieres decir que… ¡Chris puede ser esa persona!-

El comentario de la rubia alegro al castaño y a la azabache, Gregory solo pudo golpear su frente con la palma de su mano y negar con la cabeza, para después rendirse y asentir, eso hizo que las esperanzas de los únicos tres entusiasmados crecieran. Las féminas abrazaron al castaño de la cabeza dando brinquitos, Ze Mole también brincaba en su asiento con una gran sonrisa sin importar que a cada rebote los pechos de sus "amigas" chocaran con su rostro.

* * *

-Operación ¡Cratophe!-

-¿Por qué Cratophe?-

-Ya sabes, Craig y Christophe, Cra…Tophe-

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban caminando en las oscuras calles de South Park, curiosamente la mañana cálida transcurrió hasta la noche, no era necesario estar abrigados hasta los dientes, todos vestían un sencillo jeans oscuro y blusas de mangas largas azul índigo

Greg y Chris que estaban caminando enfrente de las chicas rodaron los ojos por la "importantísima" plática de las chicas.

-Espera, ¿Por qué Cra-tophe?-

Dijo Ze mole volteando a ver a las féminas haciendo énfasis en el momento de separar los nombres, ellas lo vieron y sonrieron picaronamente

-Porque, tú eres el pasivo ¿no?-

La cara de Chris se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Gregory soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su novia y las chicas rieron tapándose las bocas

-C-claro que no, ¡yo soy el activo!-

Las risas de los restantes fueron mas sonoras y se doblaban por el dolor en sus estómagos, Chris tomo de los hombros a Bebe que le había puesto nombre a la operación

-¡T-tú! ¡Cámbiale el nombre a la operación!-

-Lo-lo siento, tenia pensado Chrig o Chrisaig o Christoraig, p-pero no suenan bien…-

La rubia se soltó del agarre del castaño y siguió riendo junto a su mejor amiga. Al poco tiempo se encontraban nuevamente caminando a su destino: La casa Tucker. Las chicas tenían entre sus manos cestos con flores de varios colores y tamaños, Gregory cargaba la pequeña y redonda radio rosa de Bebe y Chris solamente un CD con la caratula verde metálico, sus manos sudaban y a cada paso apretaba mas fuerte sus labios.

-Lle…gamos-

El cuarteto se encontraba enfrente del hogar Tucker, tenían la mirada puesta en la ventana de la habitación de Craig pero la vergüenza de que alguien los viera hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer los hizo mejor ir al patio trasero y situarse bajo la ventada del pelinegro

-N-no no estoy seguro de esto chicos…-

-Oh cálmate Chris, verás que será algo muy sencillo y al final tendrás a Tucker encima de ti y el dirá: ¡Oh Chris! ¡Mi amor! ¡Al fin te diste cuenta de mi amor por ti! ¡Vamos a mi cuarto ahora mismo y entiérrame todo tu ser!-

Contesto burlescamente la rubia fingiendo la voz de Tucker y haciendo movimientos afeminados muy exagerados, la pareja rio por lo bajo viendo la reacción del castaño, este le aventó el CD en la cara haciéndola parar y sobarse la nariz

-Reproduce de una puta vez el CD pendeja-

**(N/A: Reproducir ****Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**** de ****Muse**** :3)**

Volvieron a reír y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, Greg le puso Play al aparato y la música comenzó a sonar, después corrió a esconderse junto a su novia mientras Bebe le quitaba un poco de tierra de la mejilla con su pulgar ensalivado a Chris y le daba una rosa roja aventándolo afuera del arbusto

Con pasos torpes intento reincorporarse por el empujón de la ojiverde, Chris volteo nervioso al arbusto cavilando en entrar nuevamente a esconderse, sus amigos alzaron sus brazos fuera del arbusto y le mostraron su pulgar deseándole toda la suerte posible.

-¿Creen que esto funcione?-

Susurro una preocupada morocha a su mejor amiga, esta simplemente levanto sus hombros y regresaron la vista al estático de su amigo francés

-Quien sabe…-

Susurro al aire la ojiverde cruzando los dedos de ambas manos frente a su pecho y mordiéndose el labio inferior siendo imitada al segundo por los otros dos.

En ese momento la luz de la habitación del pelinegro se encendió y la ventana se abrió mostrando a un azabache despeinado solo con una remera blanca, volteo al origen de esa pegajosa melodía y miro a un tembloroso Chris.

No sabía si era por el nerviosismo pero el francés podría jurar que miro un apenas visible rubor en las mejillas de Tucker y también como sus ojos se abrían un poco por la impresión. El castaño le regalo una sonrisa cálida y empezó a cantar al compás de la canción con la mejor entonación y voz que podía.

_I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm the lonely nights.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby_,  
_Now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
__Let me love you._

Chris tragó saliva, el rostro del azabache no mostraba ningún signo de emoción. Volteo nervioso a sus amigos e hizo un ademán con las manos para que prosiguieran con su parte del plan. Volteo nuevamente a ver al pelinegro con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

Estaba demasiado ansioso, la inexpresiva cara de Tucker hacia que sus piernas flaquearán y sintiera un gran nudo en la garganta, sus ojos picaban, las cosas no estaban saliendo de acuerdo a la operación Cratophe.

Rápidamente los rubios y la morocha salieron del arbusto y se posicionaron a los laterales y atrás del castaño aventando las distintas flores hacia él. Nuevamente le regalo una sonrisa pero ahora algo temblorosa, levanto su brazo y le mostro la rosa roja al azabache. Aclaro su garganta y continúo cantando.

_I love you baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm the lonely nights.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,  
Now that I found you stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
__Let me love you..._

El castaño cerro los ojos y dejo de cantar, al abrirlos vio cerrada la ventana de Tucker y soltó la rosa roja. Sus amigos llegaron con el y lo abrazaron consolándolo. Gregory lo agarro de los hombros y se lo llevo al patio de enfrente para irse a su hogar.

-Lo siento Chris… fue mi culpa todo eso, fue una estúpida idea hacerme caso…-

Hablo la morocha con la cabeza gacha incapaz de mirar al francés, el seguía con la mirada en el piso. Bebe rápidamente se posiciono al lado de Wendy y le tomo la mano dedicándole una sonrisa de comprensión

-No digas eso Wen, fue mi estúpida idea hacer que Chris cantara-

La pelinegra apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amiga y le regreso la sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño. Gregory miro la hermosa escena de "hermandad" que se sentían las chicas y sonrió colocándose en medio de ellas dos

-No se culpen chicas, si no les hubiera dicho lo de la caja fuerte nada de todo esto hubiera sucedido-

Los tres siguieron caminando adelante del castaño. DeLorn no podía levantar la cabeza, no quería que lo vieran derramar esas gruesas lagrimas saladas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, poco a poco su vista se nublo y se detuvo por un momento para secar sus ojos pero, de repente sintió un fuerte agarre en la muñeca y un estirón que lo tumbo del otro lado de unos matorrales del parque.

Se encontraba en el piso y lentamente abrió los ojos, frente a él se encontraba la monótona cara de Craig Tucker, esa mirada penetrante que tanto le fascinaba e hipnotizaba. Cerro los ojos con fuerza al ver que el azabache se aproximaba a él, sintió como estaba siendo arrastrado por el pasto hasta que su cabeza se golpeo con un árbol.

Estaba esperando lo peor, una golpiza, una patada en las bolas inclusive algunas palabras hirientes de parte de su amado pero lo que sintió fue algo muy diferente. Movieron su brazo un poco y después sintió un peso y una calidez en su brazo y pecho.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo que vio lo sorprendió muchísimo, la cabeza de su amado pelinegro se encontraba recargada en su pecho, unos grandes y hermosos orbes azul índigo se posaron en él. DeLorn sonrió y acaricio la mejilla izquierda del azabache, este desvió la mirada y adquirió un rojo intenso en su rostro.

-Craig…-

-Calla, tengo a-algo importante que decir-te-

Tucker tartamudeaba, posiciono su mano en el pecho del mayor y apretó con fuerza la camisa del castaño, su labio inferior temblaba y el sonrojo en sus mejillas le daban un aspecto adorable.

-Y-yo… no puedo quitar mi ojos de t-ti…-

Los ojos del francés se abrieron como platos y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo lentamente en su rostro, el azabache hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor mientras apretaba con mas fuerzas la camisa.

-Craig… yo-

Tucker rápidamente volteo a ver a DeLorn con el seño fruncido y aun con las mejillas calientes, tomo al castaño del cuello de su camisa y lo acerco a el para susurrarle en la cara

-Cállate Chris…-

Sus alientos se combinaron y no podían apartar la vista de los labios del otro, se fueron acercando de a poco hasta rozar delicadamente sus labios con los ajenos, sus labios dieron un ligero rebote por el contacto y DeLorn sujeto con fuerza la cintura del azabache acercándolo mas a el hasta ponerlo sobre su pecho

-Te amo Craig-

Fundieron sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso, Tucker sujetaba las mejillas del castaño con sus manos y DeLorn acariciaba alocadamente la espalda de arriba abajo del azabache.

Al cortar ese tan esperado beso se acostaron en el pasto, el azabache abrasado del torso de DeLorn y este con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tucker. Mirando las estrellas terminaron dormidos mientras el refrescante viento de la noche mecía sus oscuros cabellos.

* * *

-Me siento algo mal por Chris…-

-Nosotros igual Wendy…-

-Esperen… ¿Y Christophe?-

El trio daba vueltas por la calle tratando de encontrar a su francés amigo, corrieron por todos lados y Gregory regreso corriendo hasta la casa Tucker, algo en el parque lo sorprendió, un castaño y un azabache dormidos y... ¡abrazados!

El rubio sonrió por su amigo, dio media vuelta y regreso con las chicas, inmediatamente estas al ver la expresión pacifica del inglés lo interrogaron por el paradero del castaño, el solo les pudo decir que Christophe no quería ser molestado, que mañana los vería en la preparatoria. Como en cualquier mañana en la Preparatoria de South Park.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Eso es todo :3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, agradeceria de corazón sus hermosisimos Reviews :D**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado SakuyaChan nwn/ ¡Muchisímas felicidades! si no me equivoco cumpliste 16 añotes :B Ojala que te la pases muymuy bien. Te deseo lo mejor para esta fecha tan importante.**_

_**¡Chao!**_

**IlGiovane**


End file.
